Here to Stay
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO Goodbye? IS HERE! In one day, too. Cool! Five years have passed, and Chihiro's memory of the spirit world is gone. When she sees Haku, though, feeling of love return. Sucky summary...
1. Return to the Spirit World

**WOW! I got seven reviews in one day. YAY! You all made me happy. Here is my sequel to "Goodbye?", hope you enjoy it.** **This fanfic is rated T for slight nudity mention.**

**_FONT KEY_**

**Bold: Chihiro's P.O.V**

_Italic: Flash Back/person's thoughts

* * *

_

**Here to Stay**

Chapter One

_Return to the Spirit World_

_Chihiro carefully unwrapped the box with trembling fingers. A beautiful, wooden jewelry box rested against the silk in her palm. A single sakura (cherry blossom) was painted on the lid. She opened it and the most beautiful gold necklace sat on a pink pillow. It was studded with diamonds and sparkled with a such a radiance she had never seen before. Chihiro quickly put it on and admired it in the built in mirror._

_Then, for some reason, she felt herself whisper these words to the wind. "I will return..."_

**"Chihiro! Time for breakfast!" **

**Mother's voice came from downstairs. I sighed and stared at my reflection in my vanity table's mirror.**

**"I'll be right down!" I called. The small wooden jewelry box I had received five years ago was open with the beautiful and expensive necklace it had contained those years ago resting against the satin pink pillow. I placed it around my neck and fingered the sparkling diamonds. It made no sense. Who would send a ten-year-old girl such an expensive and exquisite piece of jewelry?**

**Well, I suppose that is a mystery that may never be solved. In case you're wondered, my name is Chihiro Ogino. I am a fifteen-year-old girl who moved here to Asahikawa from Kofu. Basically, I now live in the middle of nowhere. Oh well, some things cannot be changed. **

**I guess I have a pretty ok life. I mean, my parents are nice enough and give me many things. I am an only child so I don't have to share a room and worry about anyone reading my diary. My father also has a good job so we have a nice house and more than enough money for good food and extra stuff. But, somehow I feel something is missing...**

Chihiro put on her green robe and house slippers. She carefully tied her long, brown hair into a graceful ponytail with her sparkly red hair band. She did not remember where she had gotten it, but it was somehow very valuable to her.

Down the stairs she ran and to the breakfast table. Her father had already dug in. A plate of eggs and a bowl of rice rested at her spot. Chihiro sat down and her mother placed a plate of okonomiyaki in front of her.

"Domo arigato, (Thank you very much/many thanks) mother." Mrs. Ogino smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Do itamashite (you're welcome) Chihiro." Mr. Ogino continued to eat, oblivious to the rest of the world. Chihiro picked up her chopsticks and took a bite of her rice.

**Yeah, that's my family. Mom over there cooks, cleans, and is just like any other mom. Dad eats, watches soccer and football twenty-four seven, and goes to work in a suit and tie. Yeah, your basic, average parents. Too bad I don't take after them.**

**I'm completely weird. I'm always off in my own little world. Like now, I'm talking like a narrator to nobody in particular **(No offense readers) **like some sorta freak. Heeeeelllllllllloooooooo, Earth to self**. **Reality and a sense of being normal calling. Sorry, gotta put you on voice mail. **

**It's no wonder I hardly have any friends. That, and I don't have a boyfriend. Sure, I've been on dates, but I either make em run with my weirdness or I get this feeling of betraying someone and leave. You want to know what's even freakier? Whenever I get that feeling, I discover the guy has a girlfriend and see her slap them. Completely crazy and abnormal.**

**Another thing, I'm the brain of the school. I swear, I'm in college courses and I am acing them. I'm a freak of nature. Still, I feel as though something in my life is missing. A bit of my past I cannot remember. A person...but who?**

Chihiro finished her food and placed her dishes in the sink. She trudged up the stairs to her room and took off her robe. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and brushed out her tangled hair. Chihiro took a good look at herself in the mirror. She had definitely grown more beautiful in the past five years.

Her wavy brown hair cascaded to her lower back and the bangs framed her matured face. Dark lashes outlined her sparkly black eyes. A petite nose which wrinkled daintily when she laughed. Rosy pink lips with cheeks to match.

Chihiro put on her navy blue shorts and white T-shirt for running. She decided to experiment with her hair. She braided three areas along her scalp and brought them together to form a ponytail. Normally, running with an expensive gold and diamond necklace was stupid, but it was important to her and she could not leave without it.

She put on socks and white sneakers, put a towel over her shoulders as a sweat guard, added a matching headband and sweat shields, and ran downstairs. Her hand extended and pushed the screen door open.

"Ja ne (See you) Mom and Dad. I'm going out running." Chihiro jogged away from her blue house and into the forest. She decided to try this new path out. The trees grew everywhere and created obstacles which only made her run more enjoyable. Beads of sweat started to grow on her forehead and back of her neck.

Chihiro leaped over a fallen tree trunk, laughing in delight at the rush of the jump. She loved running. It felt wonderful, kept her in shape, and was pure fun. She kept going but soon stopped.

A stone statue of what seemed to be a Buddha covered in green moss stood there. She blinked and hesitantly stepped toward it. Behind that statue, a red building of plaster stood. It was an opening, like a tunnel. Chihiro somehow found this place familiar.

She jogged into the tunnel. A veil of darkness covered it. She looked straight ahead at the end. Sunlight streamed against her face. Grass rustled under her sneakers. Chihiro stood there a looked around. The sun embraced a beautiful blue sky over a pure green, grassy field. The wind made the gently sloping hills roll.

"Wow..." Chihiro breathed. She jogged through the grass and came to a rocky area with a small amount of water rolling through. She jumped over the rocks to the other side. A colorful village awaited her. It resembled a street carnival with all of its colorful buildings. "What is this place?" she asked herself aloud. Chihiro ran through it, trying to find anybody.

Soon, a great building loomed. Water streamed like waterfalls. She ran onto the bridge and looked down. A train rolled on a invisible track. She raised an eyebrow and gazed up at the building. It was a large Japanese bathhouse. Somehow, she felt she had been here before.

Chihiro decided to see if anybody was there. After all, she was pretty sweaty and a little dirty from the woods. The door opened with a lonely creek. Chihiro peeked her head inside.

"Hello?" she called. "Is anyone here?" Nobody answered. Chihiro walked inside tentatively, looking around. Nobody was around. She soon came to a room where a tub was filled. The herbal water spewed steam. Somebody had to be there for it to be warm.

Chihiro decided she may as well take a bath if somebody had prepared a bath and nobody else was there to take it. She took off her clothes and removed her headband, sweat shields, and hair band. She placed the hair band on her wrist like a bracelet and stepped into the warm water.

The temperature merged perfectly with her delicate, pale skin. She dived down into the water. Haku peeked into the room, his brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Quickly and quietly, he crept into the room and laid a new outfit on the bench where Chihiro had laid her clothes and ran out.

_"She does not remember this place. How...intriguing...we shall see how she faces this world again now that she is older. And, more importantly, how she shall face me again."

* * *

_

**HUZZA! The start of the sequel is here, YAY! And it only took one day. Isn't that wonderful? Well, whatever. Please review.**


	2. Remember Me?

**Everyone READ THIS! I made a mistake! Haku does not have brown hair, he has green hair. So sorry for that incorrect description. And Chihiro has dark blue eyes, not black eyes. Absolute Anime misled me so forgive me please. Also, I apologize for the incorrect use of Japanese words and that I thought her hair band was red and not purple. Anyway, here is the update. YAY! I have a little surprise which I explain in my other author note at the ned of the chapter so please read it.**

_**FONT KEY**_

**Bold: Chihiro's P.O.V**

_Italic: Person's thoughts_

_**Bold Italic: Kohaku/Haku's P.O.V

* * *

**_

Chapter Two

_Remember Me?_

Chihiro surfaced from the green water, flipping back her damp hair. She sighed in relief at the feeling of rejuvenation. Some soap smelling sweetly of cherry blossom sat there so she used some to get rid of all scents of sweat. Chihiro stepped out of the tub and remembered she did not have a towel to dry herself. Just as she started to sigh in frustration, her blue eyes fell onto the bench where her sweaty running outfit lay.

A fleece towel laid on the green wood next to her shorts. She picked it up curiously, wondering where on Earth it had come from. The material was so soft, unlike anything she had felt before. Chihiro wrapped the towel around her naked body and dried off her skin. Her towel from running she wrapped around her head to fluff her hair dry.

At this time, the other outfit laying on the bench caught her attention. She walked over to it and tentatively touched it. It was silk of the finest quality she had ever seen in her entire life. The outfit was a shirt with a high neck cuff-like thing and short sleeves. The matching pants looked about knee length, maybe a little longer. It was lavender, her favorite color, with yellow flowers decorating it. The creepy thing was it was her exact size.

"Who would leave something like this here? Is it meant for me?" she asked aloud. Chihiro unwrapped the towel from her body and put on her undergarments. She buttoned up the silk shirt and put on the pants. They felt wonderfully crisp, cool, and loose, like a breeze in the season between spring and winter. "A perfect fit." Chihiro smiled and walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall. She smiled at her reflection.

Taking her sparkly purple hair band off her wrist, Chihiro braided her wet hair and tied the end of it. She tucked her necklace out of her shirt, smiling at the way it gleamed. Chihiro turned around and pulled on her sneakers. She folded her socks into her short and shirts, wrapping it all up with her towel, the one she had brought.

"Who's in there?" a voice suddenly boomed from nowhere. Chihiro jumped in fear. To her surprise, a handsome young man of about seventeen years ran in. His green hair was tied into a ponytail and matched perfectly with his white shirt and green pants. She stared at him, fright in her eyes. She took a step back from him.

"I'm sorry if I trespassed, I promise to repay you!" she cried. He walked towards her and held out his hand. She stared at it, confused. What did he want her to do? Take his hand? Drop money it?

"Come with me before they find you. Quickly, Sen!" he commanded. Her eyes widened at the name "Sen." She knew that "Sen" and "Chi" shared the same Kanji so was he calling her by a part of her name? Who the heck was he, anyway? How did he know part of her name?

"Who are you?" she demanded. Footsteps were heard, approaching. The boy looked at her with fierce, startling green eyes.

"We don't have time now. You must come with me, I shall explain everything. Take your clothes, too." Chihiro felt she had no other choice. She snatched her other clothes and took the boy's hand. He ran, pulling her with him. But he went so fast, it felt unnatural for a human. Like a gust of wind.

They ran out of the bathhouse and to a small, trap door near the end of the bridge. They sat near some bushes and flowers. Before Chihiro could ask anything, the boy put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't move or make a sound!" he whispered, gently pressing himself against her to hide her from view. A black bird flew overhead with a large, human nose instead of a beak and an old lady's hair. The young man pushed them into the shadows of the bush until the bird passed. Chihiro pulled her head away from his hand.

"Listen you, I don't know who the heck you think you are but you don't have any reason to–" He put his finger to her lips, cutting her off. She looked up at him into his eyes.

"You don't remember me?" he asked. Chihiro stared at him, confused. Remember him?

"Uhh...I don't think I know you." Chihiro leaned forward, almost touching his nose with her own. He blushed slightly in surprise. She observed his face closely. "Have we met somewhere?" she asked. He nodded.

"Does the Kohaku River ring a bell to you?" he asked. She sat back, looking thoughtful. She remembered that river.

"Yes! When I was a little girl, I fell into the river after dropping my little pink shoe. I thought I had drowned in the river, but when I woke up I was on the shore. I...I seem to remember opening my eyes for a minute. My hands were gripping onto two horns and I saw a green mane from an animal. Then, the next thing I knew, I was waking up on land again." He gave a small smile.

"So, you have not forgotten everything." She raised an eyebrow. "I...I don't know if I can explain it to you. We shall have to wait until you remember." The boy looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set. "Oh no, we've been talking for far too long. Hurry Chihiro, we need to get you out of here."

"Wait, how do you know my name is Chihiro? And why did you call me Sen before?" she asked. "Who are you, anyway." He took her hand.

"Just call me Haku, and I do not have the time to explain. I must get you out of here before you are found. Come on!" He started to pull her. They ran over the bridge just as the lamps started to light up. They ran through the village. Smells of various foods filled her nose as the lights started to turn on. Black figures with eyes appeared in the restaurants came into view. Chihiro gasped in fear.

"Haku, what are these things?" she cried.

"Oh no, we might be too late. Quickly Chihiro!" he yelled. They ran through and down the grassy hill. Both stopped dead. The rocky pit with only trickles of water was now vast and deep, like a large lake. "No...the river is full..." Haku whispered. Chihiro stared up at him, confused.

"Oh, I get it. I'm dreaming this entire thing. Yes, that is it, I must have fallen asleep while taking my bath. It is all simply a dream and it will disappear." Chihiro nodded and looked at her hand. She gave a short scream. Her hand, it was transparent. "AAAHHH! I'm disappearing!" she cried.

"Hold on!" he said. Looking around, Haku pulled her back up into the village. He ran over to one of the restaurants and spoke quickly to a shadowy beast thing. He dropped something in its hand and ran back to Chihiro. Her other hand was starting to go away. "Eat this!" he commanded, holding up a rice cake. Chihiro stepped back.

"What, are you...crazy?" she snapped. "For all I know, you poisoned that thing." Haku did not move. "Get back...wha?" Her hand went right through his chest. She brought it back up to her, looking at it. "I really am disappearing." Haku broke off a bit of the dumpling and held it out to her.

"Just eat this bit, it will cure you." Chihiro tried to take it from him, but her hand simply went through it. "Will you kill me if I put it into your mouth?" Haku asked, somewhat amused. Chihiro, having no other choice, shook her head. He gently pushed the bit of dumpling past her lips. She chewed it and swallowed roughly. "See? You're better." Haku held up his hand.

Chihiro hesitantly pressed her hand to his. She felt butterflies flutter around in her stomach at the connection. "I...I'm not disappearing anymore..." she whispered. His lips slowly formed into a smile.

"There, you see? All is well now." She nodded, grinning slightly. "Alright, Chihiro, I should explain what is going on. You have to believe all I am telling you, despite how bizarre it all sounds." She looked up at him.

"After all I have seen, I doubt your story is too far-fetched."

"Ok, you are in the Spirit World. Because you are human, you could disappear unless you live here. You need to get you job at the bathhouse back." Chihiro blinked.

"What do you mean 'get my job back?'" she asked. Haku sighed and told her everything about her last adventures, except their good bye. (Read "good bye?") Chihiro's eyes widened.

"No way! This...this isn't happening. There is no way that this is happening." Chihiro stood up and stepped away from Haku. "**You**...you stay away from me." Haku stood up.

"Chihiro..." he started. She shook her head fiercely.

"No! Don't come near me!" she yelled. Chihiro turned and ran away.

"Chihiro!" Haku shouted. She ran through the village, stumbling on a stone. Back towards the bathhouse she ran. The bridge came closer. Haku sped up next her and snatched her lean waist, yanking her into the shadows before anyone saw. "Chihiro you need to..."

"Hey, what's going on back there?" a voice yelled. A lantern's light drew closer. Haku turn around fearfully. He pinned Chihiro to a wall.

"Forgive me for this, Chihiro." He pressed his lips against hers, causing her cheeks to turn pure crimson. A frog holding a lantern walked into the shadows, shining his light around.

"Is somebody here?" he demanded. The frog stayed for a few moments but then turned around and left. Haku pulled away from chihiro and she was at a loss for words. She could only stare at him in shock, blushing.

"I'm sorry, Chihiro, but kissing you was the only way to keep us out of sight. Now, are you ready to trust me?" he asked. Chihiro put her fingers to her lips, still shocked.

"I...I guess I don't have much of a choice. Alright, what must I do?" she asked. He smiled at her, happy she had finally chose to listen to him.

"First, you must speak with Yubaba to get your job at the bathhouse back. She will take your name and will, more than likely, force you to go by the name 'Sen' once again. Unless you get a job, you will not be safe anywhere here. I will take you to Kamaji and he will call Lin. Then, they will work to get you up to Yubaba without anyone seeing you. Few will recognize you."

"Why won't they recognize me?" she asked.

"Well, um...you see you look more...mature. Taller, longer hair, and your voice is more...adult-like."

"Oh!"

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Haku...just one question. Who are Lin, Kamaji, and Yubaba again?" she asked. He chuckled slightly.

"Yubaba is the witch who runs the bathhouse, Kamaji is the boiler man, and Lin is one of the slugs who work there." Chihiro grimaced at the word "slug." "Don't worry, they are only spirits of slugs and look perfectly human, except with longer faces. They are not slimy or bug-like in any way." Chihiro sighed in relief.

"Alright...let's get going."

* * *

**YAY! Haku kissed Chihiro! Of course, in my fanfic, when a spirit kisses a human on the lips they temporarily remain invisible until they pull away. I think it will only work if they love one another, cough cough, but you get the idea. ALSO, I plan to put a picture of older Chihiro and Haku on fanartcentral. I'll try to update soon.**


	3. In Your Embrace, I am Safe from all Harm

**YAY! I updated once again. Enjoy! Oh, it's a bit of a fluffy Haku and Chihiro in this chappie.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

_In Your Embrace, I am Safe_ _from all Harm_

Haku took Chihiro's hand, smiling. She felt her stomach flip over at his soft touch. The two walked over to the bridge and chihiro clutched to Haku's arm. He leaned over to her, his mouth near her ear. "Before we walk onto the bridge, take a deep breath and hold it until we get to the other side." Chihiro nodded.

"Welcome!" two frogs greeted over and over to the various spirits who walked onto the bridge. "Haku, wonderful to see you again!" they greeted. He nodded to them without a word.

"Take a breath now," he whispered. Chihiro imagined it was diving class in school. She inhaled and pretended she was in the pool. Onto the wood they stepped. She pictured the water in her mind and imagined she would die if she took another breath. Half way down, her lungs were starting to get a little sore. Three thirds down the bridge. Chihiro let out a small groan. "Hold on, we're almost to the other side."

"Welcome back!" strange, pale women greeted. Some wore dressed, others wore different suits. One ran up to Haku, stopping him. She scattered confetti over his head, giggling flirtatiously at him. For some reason, this completely ticked Chihiro off.

"Welcome back, Haku!" she said, twirling some of her hair with a giggle. Chihiro swore she heard Haku give a slight groan of disgust. She walked over to the opposite side Chihiro clutched to him and started to trace her fingers along his sleeve. "How have you been?"

"Decent!" he answered coldly. The slug giggled as though he had told a hilarious joke. She plucked some confetti from his green hair, winking slightly.

"You look so cute when you have confetti stuck in your hair." Haku rolled his eyes. What kind of stupid compliment was that? By this time, Chihiro could not take it anymore. One, her lungs were ready to explode. Two, this stupid, ugly, floozy was pissing her off. She breathed out and in and slapped the slug so hard, she flew off her feet.

"BACK OFF!" she snapped. Everyone stopped dead and gasped in shock at the sight of her, but Chihiro couldn't care less. The slug also did not seem to care. She glared at Chihiro and stood up.

"You filthy little human, what do you think you're doing with **my** Haku?" she demanded. Chihiro took a step back. Haku stepped forward, about to speak. Chihiro spoke up first.

"**Your** Haku? What, are you two dating or something? If so, he has the worst taste in all of history." The slug charged toward Chihiro and tackled her. The two fell onto the bridge and shrieked at each other angrily. Chihiro yanked a handful of the slug's greasy black hair. She yelled in pain. "UGLY WENCH!" she yelled.

The slug elbowed Chihiro's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "SKINNY PHLEGM!" she snapped. Chihiro kicked the slug and picked her up over her head. Chihiro walked over to the edge of the bridge.

"Have a nice swim!" she growled, tossing the slug over the railing and into the water below. The slug, eventually, surface, spitting out in disgust. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET." Haku, along with dozens of other people, just kinda stood there staring at Chihiro with expressions that basically said, "holy crap."

"I see you are much stronger, Chihiro..." Haku whispered. He had to admit, he liked the fact she had thrown that stupid slug into the river. She cracked her knuckles, frowning.

"That moron had it coming." The frogs chose this moment to react at the appearance of Chihiro. They ran up to Haku and Chihiro.

"A HUMAN! GET HER!" they yelled. Chihiro prepared to deal with em like she did that slug, but Haku snatched her hand before she could.

"Let's go!" he commanded. He flew near the ground past the slugs, sending a flurry of white, leaf sized things after the frogs. The slugs were so surprised, they did not stop them. He led her into the little trap door outside of the entrance and into the garden. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded. Haku sighed in relief. "Good, you had me worried when you fought that slug."

"You...you were worried about me?" she asked. Haku blushed and looked away. Chihiro smiled and crawled up in front of him. She gently wound her arms around his neck and snuggled up against him in a hug. "Thank you, Haku." He tentatively put his arms around her back.

"Of course, Chihiro. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt." he whispered. _"Love does that to me...even after years have passed..." _Chihiro rested her cheek against his chest.

"I feel that, when you hug me, nothing can harm me, Haku. I apologize for how I acted before." Haku gently stroked his hand along her upper back.

"That does not matter, Chihiro..." he murmured in her ear. _"If only I could keep you in my embrace forever so you won't ever get hurt, emotionally or physically. I swear to protect you, Chihiro. Even if you cannot remember, I loved you and still do. And you loved me in return. I hope those feelings will return."_ Haku's thoughts suddenly decided to turn against the tide. _"**Wait, what are you doing? Love or not, you need to let her go. Chihiro cannot stay here. You have to see to it that she is set free from the dangers of this world.**"_

"Haku?" Chihiro seemed to realize what was going on and pulled away from him, blushing. "Haku, I know you must know me from the past. But, since I just met you and do not remember anything about you, I...I'm not sure if..." she was at a loss for words. "I just don't want to do something we will both regret." He nodded.

**Author Note: OK, no she is not referring to sex. I don't hint for lemons. No, no, no! She was hinting to having emotion cloud their better judgement and cause vulnerability. She is lost and does not want to be distracted. Well, TOO BAD CHIHIRO. It's a Haku x Chihiro fanfic, DUH she'll get distracted. Ok, moving right along.**

"Well, let us go to see Kamaji." Chihiro nodded and the two stood up. Haku led the way and she followed, her head to the ground.

_"These emotions, they mean nothing. I cannot let them distract me. I need to get out of here. I can't let one strange, nice, sweet, caring, cute guy distract me. GAH! What am I thinking? That's not helping my situation. Ok Chihiro, just think of other things. Um...puppies, roses, **Haku**, cake, ice cream, frozen yogurt, **Haku**, running, jogging, diving, soccer, panther ball, **Haku kissing you**...OK, WHO IS THE LITTLE PEST IN MY MIND BRINGING UP HAKU? **Me!** Well shut the heck up. **Not until you kiss that total hottie again. **W-WHAT? **You heard me. Kiss him again. You know it felt good as hell**. I'M NOT LISTENING. **Oh puh-leeze. Who was the one clutching to him and saying, 'oh Haku, I feel so safe in your arms!'? Quit denying your feelings and accept them. You're falling in love with him, whether you like it or not. **I hardly know him. **So you think. **GAH! This is confusing. Just go back to the dark depths of my mind where you belong. **Fine! But this isn't the last of me you'll be hearing from.**_" And that was pretty much what was going on in Chihiro's mind.

(**_Bold Italics_** was the part of her mind that was arguing she loved Haku and the regular _italics_ was pretty much the regular Chihiro. It's...confusing. One said she was in love, the other denied it. There, that sums it up)

"Chihiro?" Haku asked, slightly disturbed by her silence.

"I WON'T KISS HAKU AGAIN!" she shrieked. "SO STOP TRYING TO FORCE ME TO." He blinked and stared at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked, blushing slightly. She turned ten shades of red. "I'm not trying to force you into anything, Chihiro."

"I...I'm sorry about that, Haku." The rest of the trip to the boiler room was very silent. Well, not in their minds. Here is Haku's lovely little mind.

_"That was odd what Chihiro said. But...I admit it to myself, I loved kissing her again. I doubt she feels the same... **You need to keep your emotions in check.**_ _I know, but I think I am still love with her. So why are you just walking? Snatch the beautiful girl and kiss her like your life depended on it. **ARE YOU MAD? That first kiss was bad enough to do, but another one? You're insane! **_Hey, I'm just being real. Haku is love with her and I don't blame him. She is pretty, smart, strong, need I go on?** _I understand how he feels, but he can't distract himself or her any further. Besides, you heard what she said after that hug. _**_Oh cry me a river._** _GAH! You're impossible. _**_I know, I do the best I can. **...if I were real, I would slap you.**_ _As amusing as all of this is, I agree with...uhh... **Me?**_ _Yes! Kissing chihiro again is a bad idea. I want her in my arms again, but I don't want to do something we will both regret. Get her pregnant? NO YOU MORON! Ending up getting her killed."_

And this is basically what went on in Haku's mind. He had three voices.

* * *

**And that was the update. I liked it when that voice in Haku's mind asked if he meant getting her pregnant. I found that funny in a sick, twisted way. Yeah, please be so kind and review me.**


	4. A very Interesting Reunion

**WHOONESS! Teh update is** **here! OH, and about those pics I promised, they are not up yet. See, I have to wait until I visit my aunt because the scanner I have doesn't work so you'll have to wait. I will give the specific links when I put em up though, don't worry. Well, here we go.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

_A Very In-ter-esting Reunion _

Chihiro and Haku walked through the reddish door. Steam hissed from iron machines. Chihiro looked around at the odd machines, both fascinated and freaked out. She heard the sound of scraping metal and gruff grunts. Haku led her into a large, spacious room. It was very warm and drawers made up a wall that towered to the ceiling.

Looking down, Chihiro was shocked to see lumps of...coal moving. She saw itty bitty black wisps coming up around the sides of the coal. They walked towards a tiny cliff where a furnace opened and closed. The coal was thrown in and little black, fuzzy looking critters with large eyes ran away from it to retrieve more coal.

"Kamaji!" Haku called. It was then, Chihiro noticed an old man with a huge mustache pushing a wooden wheel with one hand and crushing herds with a metal wheel with...two other hands? He had three arms? A forth arm came out and took a tea kettle. The man raised it to his mouth and drank from it. He looked over at Haku and Chihiro.

"Well, hello Haku. It has been a while. Hm?" Kamaji stopped what he was doing and stared at Chihiro. She gasped slightly and took a step back. Kamaji chuckled slightly. "So, you have brought a human? Strange...you befriended a human five years ago. That sweet little Sen girl."

"Her real name was Chihiro." Kamaji nodded and went back to crushing herbs. The little black critters continued to work. However, one without coal bounced over to Chihiro. It made happy little squeaks, as though being reunited with an old fried. Kamaji looked over.

"Strange, that little soot ball seems to know you, girl." Chihiro blinked down at the little thing. It was made of soot?

"Kamaji, don't you recognize her? This is Chihiro." Kamaji, who had just picked up dome more herbs, dropped them as well as his jaw. He jumped off the thing he worked on and crawled over with his spider-like arms. He looked closely at Chihiro's face.

"Can it be...Sen...no, Chihiro? You've returned?" he gasped. A little door opened. A young woman in a peach outfit with a blue apron walked in. She carried a tray with a bowl and a basket on her left hand.

"Chow time!" she called. The lady looked a little like th slugs but her face was not a long and chubby. In fact, she was pretty skinny. Her hair was much healthier looking and it was dark brown in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were brown too and she looked like she was about twenty-five years old.

"Lin!" Kamaji cried, running (Or crawling quickly in his case) over to her. "You will not believe who is here." Lin blinked and stared at him.

"Haku? No Face?" she offered. Kamaji bounced excitedly.

"Haku and Chihiro." Lin tilted her head. "Sen!" Kamaji cried. Lin's eyes widened. She looked around Kamaji at Chihiro and Haku.

"That's Sen? She's changed." Lin walked over and studied Chihiro's face closely. "Wow Sen, you sure look different. Of course, what more do I expect after five years." Chihiro blinked, confused as heck.

"Lin, Kamaji, Sen...well, her real name is Chihiro. Anyway, she doesn't remember her last visit to the Spirit World." Lin and Kamaji exchanged glances. "Perhaps, a re-introduction is in order?"

"Alright, Chihiro, my name is Lin. I'm a slug who works here at the bathhouse. I normally clean and sometimes deliver food. Last time you were here, you were my assistant. I took you to Yubaba after Kamaji paid me with a roasted newt. Mmm...that newt sure did taste delicious." Chihiro grimaced at the word "newt." Lin noticed this. "Hey, roasted newt is delicacy to people like me here. Don't knock it until you try it."

"I prefer to knock it, thanks." Haku chuckled slightly. Kamaji bowed to Chihiro.

"I am Kamaji, the boiler man. My job is to create herbal water for the baths and heat the water. You came here to get a job but I turned you down. However, when Lin came and threatened to turn you in, I convinced her to take you to Yubaba where you got a job. You came here when you needed your clothes and shoes from the human world. When Haku was badly injured from Zeneba, Yubaba's twin sister, you two fell down here and I took care of him while you went to Zeneba to try and save him. I gave you the train tickets."

"So...you two were my best friends or something?" Chihiro asked.

"Haku was more like your best friend. He helped you ever since you were trapped in this world. But enough, you must get a job here once again." Lin shook her head.

"She can't get the same job. Yubaba refuses to have more servants. She has enough cooks as well. I'm not sure if Chihiro can even get a job anymore." kamaji scratched his chin.

"This could be a problem..." he muttered to himself thoughtfully. Haku sighed slightly. Lin snapped her fingers.

"Wait, perhaps she can be a greeter or performer. Can you dance or sing?" she asked. Chihiro nodded. "Perfect! I'll take you to see Yubaba. Here is your lunch Kamaji.' Lin handed Kamaji the bowl of shrimp and rice then threw star flakes to the soot. "Quickly Chihiro, follow me. And leave your shoes, socks, and other clothes behind." Chihiro reluctantly left her clothes and towel from the human world and the sandals Haku had given her behind and followed Lin through the door.

Kamaji looked over to Haku. He chuckled slightly as he crawled to his work area, taking a bite of a shrimp. Haku looked at him curiously.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?" Kamaji asked, amused. Haku blushed and nodded. "It is only to be expected. If my guess is correct, Haku, she will in time regain her feelings."

"That it what I'm afraid of. If she is to return back home, she cannot regain her emotions towards me. I need to avoid Chihiro. You and lin can guide her, can't you?" he asked. Kamaji shook his head.

"Lin and I both work. You are the only trustworthy who can lead Chihiro back home. Although...I get a feeling it will end differently." Haku sighed and left without a word. Kamaji chuckled slightly. "Foolish Haku, you don't even realize that necklace you gave to Chihiro five years ago is the key to either returning home or staying here. If my guess is correct, her heart will chose the true home to her." Kamaji sighed slightly, shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

**And so ends yet another chapter. The origin of the gold and diamond necklace is starting to be revealed. It is actually very important, hence why I put it in there. Well, I plan to update tomorrow, hopefully. If not tomorrow then on Monday. NO SCHOOL MONDAY! YEAH!**


	5. The New Dancer

**SEE? I TOLD you all I would update in one day. Ugh...I'm hyper again. That's never good...oh well, now I'm on a writing frenzy. So, my book might get another ten to twenty pages this afternoon. WHOO! That's good news for meh friends. Well, enjoy the update.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

_The New Dancer_

Ok, Lin led Chihiro up to Yubaba. It's boring to describe so watch the movie, it pretty much went like that only without the radish spirit and the roasted newt.

The elevator stopped and it came to a dark hall with very exquisite pottery and carpeting. Chihiro stepped out and walked to a door at the end of the hall. Reluctantly, she knocked against the wood.

"At least you have **some** manners!" an ugly, gold head on the door snapped. Chihiro gasped and took a step away. The gold head's eyes rolled and the door creaked open. An old woman's voice was heard.

"Well, come in." Chihiro walked into the room and into the next open door and then the next one. She came to hall and walked down it hesitantly. She peeked into another room which resembled an office. An old woman with a large nose, sandy brown hair in a bun, and a blue dress sat at a desk, writing something. "Don't stand there like a nitwit, get in here!" she snapped. Chihiro walked in and three green, bodiless heads jumped over, making loud grunts.

"Ew!" Chihiro shrieked, backing away from them.

"Go away, Kashira. Leave the girl alone." The three heads bounced away to a dark corner of the room. The old woman looked up. Her face was horribly wrinkled and hideous with a gross pink mole over her sinus cavity. (the area at the top of your nose, between the eyes) She wore an overdose of lavender eyeshadow and bluish mascara. Her nose looked more like a wrinkled potato. "What do you want?"

"A job!" Chihiro said simply. The crone grunted slightly. She put her quill down and stood up.

"Why am I not surprised? Well, there is no job for you here. So get out." Chihiro frowned and did not move, cementing her feet into the rug.

"I won't leave until you get me a job. I heard from a slug you have open positions for performers and greeters." Yubaba spat in disgust.

"Those useless worms, telling strangers that...fine, show me how you dance." Yubaba walked over to a record player and put a record on it. She turned it on. Music filled the air. I know nothing about dance or music so we'll say yubaba played three different brands of music and Chihiro danced perfectly to them. "You're good, I'll give you that. Can you sing?"

"I'm not sure if I'm good or not."

"We'll have to find out them." Yubaba threw her a music sheet. "Sing the song without music. If you're so bad that I go deaf, you won't get a job here. Simple as that." Chihiro gulped and took a deep breath.

"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara, every heart sunao ni nareru darou. Dare ni omoi tsutaetara, every heart kokoro mita sareru no darou. Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita, tooi hoshi ni inotteta. Donna egao, ni deaetara, every heart yume wo fumidasereruyo. Hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni, every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru. Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga, yasuraka ni nareru youni. Meguru meguru toki no naka de, boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru. Toki ni warai shugoshi naite, kyou mo mada, aruki tsuzukete iku." Yubaba's jaw dropped.

"Grr...fine, you have the job. Here!" she snapped. A piece of paper and a quill flew towards Chihiro. She caught them in her hands. "Just sign your name. The only reason I'm giving you this job is because I haven't heard a voice like yours in decades. So don't think I'm doing you a favor, human." Chihiro signed her name.

"Here, I'm finished." The quill and contract flew back out of Chihiro's hands and over to Yubaba. She looked at it and her eyes widened.

"You...you are Chihiro?" she gasped. Chihiro nodded, frowning slightly. "I cannot believe you're that spoiled little crybaby who was here ten years ago. Well, it looks like you work here again. Your name is mine, so call yourself Sen around here. Answer Sen." Chihiro glared angrily. Ordering her around was not something she suggested.

"Yes ma'am..." she muttered, grinding her teeth together. Yubaba chuckled in satisfaction. She picked up a skull.

"Foreman?" she said.

"Yes?" a voice from the skull answered.

"I heard you saw Haku around, yes? Find him and send him up here. Also, I need a costume for our newest performer. Bring up a small and a medium."

"Yes ma'am, I'll get right to it." Yubaba put the skull down. After a few minutes, a slug ran in with two wrapped bundles in her arms. She handed them to Yubaba and left. Yubaba threw them to Chihiro.

"Go into that small room and change. See which one fits you. That is your costume for performing." Chihiro silently walked into a small changing room concealed by red drapes. She took off her silk outfit and slipped into the small. It was a one piece dress. The torso was black and silky with veil material covering her neck, shoulders, and down her arms. The skirt was white and like those sailor skirts. Ya know, not smooth but kinda ruffled...ish? Well, yeah, you get the idea. The skirt went half way down her thighs. It fit perfectly. Chihiro walked out back into Yubaba's room.

"The small fits." She handed the medium dress, still wrapped up, back to Yubaba. She also handed the silk outfit she was wearing before back.

"Good! Here are your boots. Take off those sandals and put these on." The boots were high heeled and white with black heels. They went up to her knees. "Alright, now just wait for Haku to come and get you while I check on Bou." Yubaba walked out of the room. Chihiro sighed and looked out the window wistfully.

She heard footsteps coming. Chihiro turned around in time to see Haku walk into the room. He looked over at Chihiro. "Hello..." he said somewhat monotone.

"Um...hi..." she answered reluctantly. Yubaba walked out into the room again. She looked over at Haku.

"Good, you're here. Take this girl to her work area." Haku nodded. He looked over to Chihiro.

"What do I call you?" he asked. Chihiro stared back at him, emotionless.

"Sen!"

"Very well, follow me, Sen." He led her out into the halls and back to the elevator. They rode down in silence. At last, Chihiro spoke.

"How am i to address you, sir?" she asked somewhat icily.

"You are to call me Haku with respect, Sen. Even though I do not work here any longer, I am still of higher rank. If you must speak to me, it is to be of importance. Understand?" he asked. Chihiro narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, I understand, Haku!" she answered with false respect in her tone. "I understand that you're a bloody jerk." Chihiro kicked him in the shin, hard. Haku groaned and grabbed his leg. Chihiro turned her back to him, arms crossed.

**_"What the hell was THAT?" _**the annoying little voice in her mind snapped.

_"Me giving Haku what he deserves, leg pain. How dare he talk to me like that." _The other voice sighed.

**_"Did you ever consider is was charade? I swear, you can be such a thick-headed_**

_**imbecile, Chihiro Ogino." **_

_"Oh no you didn't."_

_**"Yes I did. What'cha gonna do about it?"**_

_"Grrr...curse you, stupid and annoying little voice in my head. When this is over, I'm tearing my brain out of my head which will kill you."_

_**"It will kill you too."**_

_"That's better then listening to you rant on and on about Haku. HE'S A BLOODY IDIOT! I can't believe I actually thought for a split second I liked him."_

_**"You don't like him, you love him."**_

_"THAT'S IT! YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP." _

**_"Make me."_**

_"Someday I will." _And so ends the wonderful little conversation between Chihiro and the annoying little voice in her mind. Moving on...

They came to a floor and the elevator opened. Haku sorta limped out and Chihiro followed him. They went to a room with cushions and blankets on the floor. Two slugs were asleep. Haku walked over to a cabinet and threw a cushion and blanket to Chihiro.

"That's your bed..." he explained. He threw her a blue tank top and pants. "Those are what you will wear when not performing. If you do not like the accommodations, too bad. Good night." With that, Haku pushed past her and into the elevator. One of the slugs groaned and woke up.

"Who are you?" she asked, sleepily.

"I'm Sen! I guess I'm your new roommate." The slug yawned and turned on a light. She looked a lot like lin, except her hair was shorter and black and her eyes were black too.

"I'm Kibou, and I'm one of the dancers. Sleepyhead over there is Niji." Kibou kicked Niji, irritated. "Hey, wake up." Niji groaned sleepily and sat up.

"What's going on?" she asked dully, only half conscious. Kibou frowned slightly. She kicked Niji again to fully wake her up.

"We have a new roommate, Sen." Niji looked up at Chihiro. She looked exactly like Kibou, but with a small mole on her shoulder. She gave a small wave.

"Hello, I see you've met my twin sister. She's not exactly sweet when it comes to waking me up. Wait a minute...aren't you the human who Shitto off the bridge?" she asked. Chihiro blinked. She assumed Shitto was that floozy of a slug she had beaten up.

"Um...yeah?" she answered uncertainly.

"YOU'RE MY HERO!" Niji yelled. Kibou shushed her loudly. "Sorry, hope i didn't wake..."

"What's going on in there?" a voice snapped from the next room. Kibou groaned and slapped her forehead. Three more slugs walked into the room, frowning.

"Sorry, Unmei!" Niji apologized. "I was compliment Sen here for finally teaching that stupid Shitto a lesson." The slug whom Niji called Unmei looked over at Chihiro. She had a slightly rounder face and shoulder-length black hair and green eyes.

"So, you're the human who finally put Shitto in her place? Good to know you. I'm Unmei, this is Tora..." A slug with black hair and orange eyes waved, "and this is Tenshi." The slug with bluish black hair and navy blue eyes smiled and waved.

"Hello, I'm Sen."

"Nice to meet you, Sen. We five slugs altogether are dancers. What job do you have?" Tora asked.

"I think I'm a singer and a dancer." The five slugs nodded in approval.

"Good job, that's one of the best jobs here. What we do is sing and dance for the spirits at dinnertime and occasional celebrations. It's about time Yubaba find somebody who can sing." Sen gave a tiny smile.

"Are you hungry?" Tenshi asked. Chihiro nodded. "We have some dumplings and rice cakes leftover from dinner." she walked into the room she had come in from and walked out with a dumpling. Chihiro took it and bit into it. The group of slugs sat down.

"We performers get the best service because we are the top rank for slugs. Dancers come under singers, but it's really only a fine line. Don't let it go to your head, Sen." Chihiro nodded and took another bite of the dumpling.

"If you have any questions about what to do or where to go, come ask us. I suggest asking Unmei, because she is our leader. Right Unmei?" Niji asked.

"Well, yes, I am the leader. My job is to pick our dances. I suppose now I will have to pick songs for you to sing too." Kibou piped up.

"Unmei, may I please pick the songs?" she begged. Unmei nodded. "Thank you very much."

"It's no problem. I have too much on my plate already." Chihiro finished her dumpling.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by that?" she asked. Unmei sighed slightly. She twiddled her thumbs.

"Well, I have a baby girl and my husband, Chousen, can't always care for her. You see, he's a frog who works here." Chihiro thought a frog and a slug made an odd couple. "So, caring for her and doing my job isn't easy. My little Akatsuki is still so young, too."

"I suppose, if you ever need it, I can watch her!" Chihiro suggested. Unmei looked up.

"Do you know how to care for children?" she asked, hopefully. Chihiro nodded. "That's terrific, thank you, Sen." Unmei hugged her.

"Alright, we need to get back to bed before Chihiyaku or Aniyaku chew us out for being up after bedtime!" Tora warned. Unmei, Tora, and Tenshi retreated back into their room. Chihiro changed into her pants and tank top while Kibou and Niji helped set her bed out.

"Thank you." both nodded and they turned off the light. Chihiro snuggled into the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

**Whoo, the next update is here. And I looked up those names on this cool site. It's actual Kanji so don't burn me for using it. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	6. Time For The Truth

**Here is meh update. Ok, the site i got those names off of was...crap, it won't show up. I'll put it on my profile. Well,it's a site where you can find Japanese Kanji. There are ten pages, each saying 50 Kanji. I used the ones meaning Tiger (Tora), Rainbow (Niji), Jealousy (Shitto), Hope (Kibou), Angel (Tenshi), and Destiny (Unmei). And in my Yu-Gi-oh GX fanfic I used the Kanji, Seishin Himitsu (Soul Secret) if you're interested. Well, yeah, here is the update.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

_Time for the Truth_

"Sen? Sen, wake up!" a voice called. She opened her eyes to see Niji and Kibou hovering over her. Chihiro sat up and yawned.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily. Niji started to roll up her blanket and place it into a wooden cabinet. Kibou also rolled up her blanket and pushed the cushions in the cabinet.

"It's time to wake up for our baths and breakfast." Chihiro blinked, still half asleep. She looked out the window. The sun wasn't even up yet.

"Why so early?" she asked grumpily. Niji pulled Chihiro out of bed while Kibou rolled up the blanket and threw the cushion in the cabinet. The door to the next room opened and Unmei, Tora, and Tenshi walked in, dressed in yukatas.

"Good morning!" Tenshi greeted cheerfully. Silence! "I see you all are bright eyes and bushy tailed..." she answered to the silent, an anime sweat drop on her head. Chihiro groaned sleepily.

"What's goo about this morning? I could sleep in longer then this when I had school." Niji patted Chihiro on the shoulder.

"Sorry Sen, but the only way we can bathe and eat is to get up this early. You'll get used to it, we promise." Chihiro groaned in protest. Kibou pulled Chihiro up.

"Be grateful we wake up at this time. Those three early birds get the work an hour before we even stir. That's why they're wearing those yukatas. We leave out sleep-wear on." Chihiro sighed and slapped herself lightly on the cheek a few times until she was, at last, fully awake.

"Well, a hot bath will wake me up." The six girls walked out of their bedroom and tiptoed down the hall. It was dark and very quiet. They slipped into a bathing room with some candles lit and closed the door. It had a large tub, enough to fit ten elephants. Pictures of bamboo were painted on the highest parts of the wall.

Tenshi walked over to a little box and pulled out a polished, red wooden block. She walked over to the wall and opened a little door. Then, she attached the block to a string and pulled. It went up and a part of the wall with a string attached opened. Tora went onto the rim of the tub and pulled the robe. Green water sloshed out and into the tub.

"Eww...what kind of water is that?" Chihiro asked. "It smells funny." Unmei chuckled slightly.

"It's made of dried worm salt. Supposedly, this herbal water is good for the skin. It gets rid of wrinkles and stuff. I dunno, we just bathe in it. We get clean and move on with life. A part of nature here in the spirit world." Chihiro giggled. Soon, the tub was full. Tora pulled the rope again and the water stopped. The part of the wall folded back up into the wall again.

"Ok, take off your clothes and get in before it gets cold. Nothing is worse then cold herbal water." Tenshi took off her yukata and stepped into the steaming, green water. Chihiro took off her tank top.

"What's so bad about cold herbal water?" she asked. Tora and Niji also stepped into the tub. Unmei folded up her yukata as Kibou acted silly and jumped off the edge of the tub and made a big splash as she landed in the water, causing Tora, Niji, and Tenshi to shriek in surprise.

"The gunk from the herbs makes the water feel all slimy. It's really disgusting." Chihiro grimaced and folded her pants up. The girls took their bath, using special Oasis Aloe shampoo, conditioner, and soap. (That stuff smells SO good)

"Hey, Kibou?" Chihiro asked.

"Hmm?" Kibou asked.

"Do you know Haku?" Chihiro asked. Kibou nodded. She rubbed the bar of soap between her hands to make suds.

"He is the spirit of the once Kohaku River. Shitto and many other slugs think he's the hottest spirit in all the land. I personally think he's pretty cute, but I'm more into the spirit of the Sea of Japan. He's rich, cute, and powerful. But, most importantly, CUTE!" Kibou shrieked like a fangirl. The other slugs laughed.

"You go girl!" Unmei commented. Kibou winked with a quirky grin. She turned her attention back to Chihiro.

"So, Sen, what's up with Haku? You like him or something?" she asked. Chihiro blushed beet red.

"No!" she snapped, turning her back to them. "As far as I'm concerned, he's a creep. I'm glad I kicked him."

"You kicked him? Wow, you're really a violent girl, aren't ya?" Tora asked, half admiring, half frightened. Chihiro simply scrubbed her arm with the soap.

"So...um, what do you guys want for breakfast?" Tenshi asked. "My husband, Bouken (Adventure), is cooking for us." Niji grinned.

"Wonderful, Bouken makes the greatest okonomiyaki. I vote for that." Everyone else nodded in agreement. They finished their baths and put on fleece robes.

Tenshi led the way to the kitchen. A handsome, believe it or not, frog was standing at a counter, his back to them, mixing something up. Tenshi tiptoed up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who, handsome." Bouken chuckled slightly. He pretended to ponder.

"Hmm...the softest hands and sweetest voice. I'm guessing my beautiful angel of a wife?" he answered. Tenshi giggled and took her hands off his eyes.

"You got it." Bouken turned around and kissed her. The other girls oohed teasingly. Tenshi smiled at them, shaking her head.

"So, you mind making us some of your famous okonomiyaki, Bouken?" Niji asked hopefully. He chuckled and went straight to it. The girls all sat at a table...except for Tenshi who sweet talked him while he worked.

"They really seem to love each other!" Chihiro observed. The other slugs all nodded. "It must be nice to feel that way about someone...and have them feel it back." The slugs exchanged concerned glances.

"Sen? Is something wrong?" Tora asked. Chihiro sighed slightly and shook her head. "You're a terrible liar." Chihiro laughed weakly.

"Well..." she started.

"Is it Haku?" Kibou asked. Chihiro looked up and met her eyes. She sighed again.

"How'd you know?" she mumbled.

"Lucky guess. I suppose you're pondering how you feel about him?" she asked. Chihiro nodded.

"I mean, he's the biggest jerk on the planet. He's conceited and bossy and he just sorta does stuff without warning, and yet I cannot get him out of my mind. He's like a parasite or something." Kibou studied her face.

"Sen, answer a few questions for me. Um...Tora, Unmei, Niji, can you three please give us a moment?" she asked, somewhat desperate. The three slugs nodded, got up, and sat at a table on the other side of the kitchen. "Sen, when ever Haku is near, sometimes do you feel like your stomach is wringing itself and there's a freaky flutter in your chest? It makes you feel scared yet somewhat excited, like diving in cold water?" she asked.

"Yes, that's it exactly."

"Whenever Haku is being himself, kinda jerky, how do you feel? Like you wanna slap him yet you don't?" Chihiro nodded. "Have you two ever touched hands?" She nodded. "Has he ever have to kiss you?" Chihiro blushed as she remembered what happened in the alley. "Sen?"

"Yes, he kissed me. But only to hide us from the guard. It was nothing more than a desperate act." Kibou pursed her lips.

"How did it make you feel? Don't give me an attitude, but did you love it? Did you feel that same rush you feel from a first kiss with a guy you really like?" Kibou demanded. "Close your eyes, and think back on the moment." Chihiro shut her eyes.

She remembered the feeling of him pushing himself against her to stop her from moving. She remembered the scary moment as that frog approached. Then...she remembered the kiss. The worry did melt away. Her emotions flew, totally rabid. She was mad he had just done that, total violation of personal space. The feeling of lust was pulsing, pushing to go further. Her innocence was trying to keep all feeling of lust in check. Her shyness caused her to feel completely timid and freeze her on the spot. The emotions gave her a headache and she felt they were going to make her burst, but then the most complex feeling kicked in. Love...she loved it. The rush, the confusion, the horror, the pleasure, the feeling, the moment. How it beat through her body, going through her veins, a cascading rain of feelings.

"I loved it..." she whispered. Kibou stared at her. Chihiro opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"I admit, I loved it. Fine, the stupid little voice in my head was right. I do love Haku, there. Now, is the entire planet satisfied and will it get off my back?" Chihiro snapped. She stood up from the table and ran out of the room.

"Sen!" Kibou yelled after her. Chihiro ran to the boiler room. Kamaji was still asleep. She looked around for her clothes. Right on cue, the little soot balls crawled out, her clothes and shoes on their back. Chihiro pulled off the robe, and no she wasn't naked. She had her undergarments and a tank top on. She pulled on her shirt, shorts, and shoes.

"I've got to get out of this place." Chihiro ran out of the room and up the stairs. She crawled through the trap door and out onto the bridge. She ran over it without looking back. Through the village and to the river. It was like a sea now. "I don't care how deep it is. I'd rather die trying to swim across then stay here." Chihiro kicked her shoes off again, abandoning them at the shore, and jumped into the water. She swam out further and further away from the shore.

**_"Of all the stupid things you've done in your life, Chihiro, this really wins the award for the stupidest thing."_** _"Oh, shut the hell up. I've had enough of you. I'm going as far away from Haku as possible."_

_**"Fine, deny what your heart wants. Die from freezing out in this water. Drown, no skin off my nose."**_

_"One of the good things about the possibility of me dying is that it will shut you up forever." _Suddenly, an image popped up in her mind. A girl, around her age, with curly black hair, violet eyes, glasses, and pale skin laying back on a bean bag chair was frowning at her.

**_"Pfft, your hatred against me is somewhat amusing. Look, believe it or not, I'm actually trying to help you out. Killing yourself to try and escape the confusion in your mind is not gonna help." _**Chihiro stopped swimming and treaded water in one spot, keeping afloat. She was about fifty feet away from the shore.

_"Fine, I'll stay still and listen to you. Will that make you happy? Against my better judgement, I'll see what advice you have to offer."_

_**"About time, I'm sick of you constantly blocking me out. It's not exactly a day at the beach up here in your dark mind. I was thrown up here for a damn reason, to rant and lecture. I also am not supposed to shut up until you listen."**_

_"Well rant already, I'm listening."_

_**"Ok, you finally confessed you love Haku. That is a good start. But telling him yourself is the next challenge."**_

_"What are you–"_

"_**HEY! No interrupting. When I'm finished, then you may comment and/or complain."**_

_"What are you, a card?"_

_**"I'm your conscience, deal with it. Now, Haku loves you back. Don't call me crazy. I contain your memories from the spirit world. But, because you always shut me out, i can't show them to you. When Haku and you were ten, both of you confessed your love before oyu left."**_

_"I don't believe it."_

_**"Maybe this will make you believe..." **_(Read ending to "Goodbye?")

_"Oh...my..."_

_**"Wow, you're not screaming in rage. See? We ARE making progress."**_

_"I can't believe this..."_

_**"Believe it sister. So, you still want to swim?"**_

_"Yes, back to shore. But the only reason why is because the other side is too far and I'm FREEZING."_

_**"Hey, I'll take what I can get."**_ Chihiro sighed and swam back to shore. She wrung out her long hair and put on her shoes.

"Well, that certainly woke me up." Chihiro ran back to the bathhouse and to her bedroom. She took off her damp clothes and changed into her dance outfit. Chihiro fluffed her hair dry and combed it out then tied it into a ponytail. On her way out, Haku happened to be walking by. She bumped into him. "Oh, good morning, Haku." chihiro bowed to him and walked off.

He sighed softly. Guess what everyone. We're going to hear the voices in Haku's mind. Won't that be fun? For me, yes. For him, not so much.

_"There she goes...I wonder what's on her mind..."_

_"How she can't get enough of a total hot guy like yourself."_

"_**Honestly, you disgust me."**_

_"Oh look, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes is back."_

**_"I actually care about Haku. All you can think about is...is...SEX." _**(And now you understand the rating)

_"What part of "that girl is hot" are you not getting through that thick head of yours? Don't you ever hang loose and have a little fun?"_

"_**What part of staring at women is fun?"**_

_"What part of it isn't fun?"_

**_"I swear, you sir are impossible."_**

_"I say both of you are."_

_"Stay out of this Haku, it's between me and Goody-Two-Shoes."_

_"Excuse me, last time I checked this is my mind. So shut up and apologize or shut up and get out. Your choice."_

_"Fine...ahem, I'm sorry you cannot have fun."_

"_**And I'm sorry that you are a disgusting jerk."**_

_"I'm sorry you're both gay and stupid."_

_"Wow kid, I never thought you had it in you."_

"_...I was being sarcastic, smart one."_

_**"Do you understand now what it's like for me to try and keep this madman under control?"**_

_"God, why must you stereotype me like that? Look, I contain the emotion of lust from Haku. It's not my fault. You contain innocence. I am supposed to be like this. And, honestly, I don't think much about sex. Mostly it's about just, ya know, dating and crap like that. You misjudge me."_

"_...I sense a sappy moment."_

And I shall spare you all the sappy moment. I do realize it sounds very modern, but most teenage boys are like that so I figured, the spirits can see Earth so they're not dead and clueless. Wait...that sounded weird...oh well. Moving on...wait, haven't I said this before? ...oh well.

"Chihiro!" Haku called, running after her. She stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it. You were right to kick me and call me a jerk."

"No, Haku, I was acting stupid. Anyway, I'd better go...see you around." Chihiro turned and started to walked away. Without think, Haku snatched her hand.

"Wait, please meet me out on the bridge tomorrow morning, as soon as you can. I want to show you something." haku let go of her hand and walked away. Chihiro stood there for a moment and then walked away.

* * *

**WOW! Seven pages with a size 12 font. Go me! Sorry, but this was the update. Go me! Please review meh. **


	7. It is Happening Again, Chihiro

**THE UPDATE IS HERE!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

_It is Happening Again, Chihiro_

Chihiro met up with Kibou, Tenshi, Unmei, Tora, and Niji outside of the kitchen. Kibou stepped up to her, concern in her eyes. She put a hand on Chihiro's shoulder.

"Sen, are you alright? I'm sorry, I did not realize that what I got out of you would make you feel so upset." Chihiro shook her head.

"No, Kibou, do not apologize. I'm fine! So...what do we do now?" she asked. Tenshi tilted her head at Chihiro.

"Aren't you hungry? We saved you some okonomiyaki." Tenshi held out a wrapped okonomiyaki. Chihiro took and bit into it. It tasted delicious.

"Eat while we explain!" Unmei said. The six girls walked down the hall. "We need to go into the performance hall where we sing and dance to help awaken some of the groggy spirits who come to watch us. Because we are pretty, mostly male spirits come. Don't display yourself in a slutty or whorish way, but make yourself somewhat enchanting to them. Does that make sense?" she asked. Chihiro nodded before finished the last of her breakfast.

"Here, I'll take that!" Tora said, taking the wrapper.

"However, Sen, you have to sing. I chose the song, My Will. Here are the words." Kibou handed Chihiro a music sheet. She read it over until she had it memorized backwards and forwards. They came into a large wooden room with pictures of cherry blossom trees painted everywhere, their pink petals drawn being swept away by wind.

The six girls stepped onto a stage where frogs holding instruments sat patiently, waiting. They were each given a music sheet. Tenshi ran Chihiro over their dance steps. After about an hour of practice, numerous spirits started to come into the room and sat down.

"Ready?" Niji whispered. The other five nodded and turned their backs the audience. Chihiro breathed in and out nervously. The music started and the six girls spun and performed their introduction dance. "Now, Sen!" Niji whispered.

Chihiro gulped and stepped forward. "tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi. Dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo." The spirits perked up at the sound of her beautiful voice. "misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute matte-iru watashi wa yamete "CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo anata no koto wo omou." The other slugs danced flawlessly to the music, grinning in satisfaction at how well Chihiro was singing. "sore dake de kokoro ga tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo hakanai omoi zutto donna toki demo negau yo anata ni todoku you ni to..." The six girls finished dancing to the last beats of the song before the music stopped.

The spirits, mainly the male spirits, stood to their feet and applauded. Many threw bits of gold onto the stage. Chihiro suddenly felt herself remembering something Lin said to her years ago.

_"I've got to get out of this place. Someday I'm getting on that train."_ Some of this gold may help her. Chihiro picked up a handful of it before smiling and bowing to the audience.

"Wow, Sen, we've never gotten so many tips before!" Tora commented, grinning. The other four nodded.

"You were incredible!" Niji cried. Chihiro blushed slightly and smiled. The six girls bowed to the audience. Chihiro looked over at the door absentmindedly. To her surprise, she met a pair of familiar green eyes. Haku blushed and slipped away. She stared at that spot for a moment before shrugging it off and bowing again.

* * *

"Hey, Kibou?" 

"Yes?"

Chihiro pulled her hair up into a bun and stepped into the tub for her bath. After dancing and singing all day, a bath was just what she needed. "Promise me you won't tell anyone else, but after our performance this morning, I saw Haku peeking in the room. When he saw me looking at him, he blushed and left." Kibou grinned.

"Sounds like somebody likes you, Sen." Chihiro blushed and ran the herbal soap in her hands and rubbed the suds on her arms. She sighed slightly. Did Haku still like her? "Sen, you're a beautiful, talented girl. It's no surprise if Haku likes you. By the way, that's a beautiful necklace. Did your boyfriend give it to you or something?"

"Oh, no...I'm not sure who gave it to me. See, five years ago, when we were moving in our new house, the movers found a wrapped box addressed to me and I found this necklace in the box. There wasn't a note with their name on it, so it left me confused." Kibou pursed her lips slightly.

After her bath, Chihiro put on a robe and went to find Lin. She went to the boiler room and found Lin feeding the soot balls. They were chattering happily while Kamaji ate his shrimp, rice, and pickles.

"Lin!" Chihiro said, walking over. Lin turned around and smiled nicely at Chihiro. She dumped the rest of her star flakes to the soot balls.

"Hello Chihiro! I heard your singing earlier, you're very good." Chihiro smiled.

"Thank you! Oh, I brought you a present." She handed Lin the small pouch filled with gold from her tips. "And I also brought you something too, Kamaji." She handed him another pouch of gold, to pay him back for the train tickets he had given her. (She recently remembered)

"C-Chihiro..." Lin stammered, wide-eyed at the gold. "Why are you giving all of this gold to me?" she asked. Chihiro gave her a small smile.

"So you can pay to get on the train. I will help you get the money for a train ticket." Lin looked up at Chihiro and hugged her, tears starting to grow in her eyes.

"Thank you, Chihiro. You are the greatest friend I've ever had." Chihiro smiled slightly.

"It's no problem! You helped me so much five years ago. This is how I can repay you. Not to mention, I believe you deserve to get on the train out of here." Lin pulled away from Chihiro, brushing a tear away from her eye.

"I'm guessing you're paying me back for the train tickets I gave you five years ago?" Kamaji asked. Chihiro nodded. Kamaji grinned and bowed his head to her.

"Well, I need to get back to my room before Kibou sends a search squad after me. See you Lin, Kamaji." Chihiro climbed through the trap door out of the boiler room. Lin sighed slightly, looking at the pouch of gold clutched in her hand.

"I can't believe she gave me all of this gold...I am so much closer to getting a train ticket..." she breathed. Kamaji nodded. The door from outside of the boiler room opened. Haku stepped in, sighing.

"What's wrong, Haku?" Kamaji asked. He looked over to Kamaji.

"Yubaba kidnapped Chihiro's parents and turned them into pigs again." Lin and Kamaji stared at Haku in disbelief. "I know, she disobeyed the rules of the spirits, but she must have gained power to be able to do such an act. I am going to tell Chihiro tomorrow morning."

"The fact she rescued them last time was a miracle, but how is she going to do it again?" Lin asked. Haku shrugged sadly, completely at a loss for words. "Well, I'm helping her in any way possible."

"As am I!" Kamaji roared. Haku smiled at the two.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

After eating breakfast, bathing, and dressing, Chihiro snuck outside out onto the bridge. She ran across, looking to see that nobody was following. To her luck, she found nobody else on the other side of the bridge. She stood and waited for Haku. He seemed to magically appear behind her.

"Follow me, Chihiro." She obliged and went with him through a place with numerous flowers everywhere. Lilies, goldenrods, roses, and more. "Chihiro, do you remember this place?"

"Yeah...this is the place you took me to before we went to my mom and dad's pig pen. Why?" she asked. Haku sighed and led her out of the flowers to the pig pen. In one stall, two pigs slept.

"Do they look familiar?" he asked. She tilted her head at him and peeked into the pen. Something about these two pigs seemed familiar...she gasped as it hit her.

"Mom? Dad?" she cried. Haku hung his head. She whirled around. "What happened to them? Why are they like this?" she demanded.

"Yubaba disobeyed the rules of the spirit world and kidnapped your parents. She turned them into pigs. Apparently, she's blackmailing you. Why she is blackmailing you is beyond me." Chihiro squeezed her eyes shut and ran out of the pig pen. Haku followed her.

Chihiro sat down next to a wall of flowers, hugging her knees and burying her face into her legs. Haku sat next to her. She was trembling slightly because she was crying. Tentatively, he wrapped an arms around her, feeling her shake.

Instead of slapping him, like he expected, she buried her face into his chest, like a frightened child. Haku hugged her comfortingly, combing through her long hair with his hand gently. How long the two stayed like that was unknown, but Chihiro soon stopped crying and pulled away from Haku, drying her eyes.

"What can I do to save them?" she asked.

"You'll have to convince Yubaba sometime. However, she left this morning. I am unsure when she will come back, so you'll have to wait. I'll help in any way possible, Chihiro." Chihiro looked up into Haku's soft green eyes. She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Haku." He smiled and bowed his head to her. The two returned to the boiler room and Chihiro ran to the performance room.

**

* * *

**

Huzzah! I updated! I hope you liked it.


	8. The Key to Both Worlds

**Ooh, I got a wonderful idea just five seconds ago...so, I'm updating. YAY! OH! One more thing, I drew this pic of older Chihiro and Haku. It's not too good and I'll put another one up soon, but if you want to see it, the link is at the end of my profile.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

_The Key to Both Worlds_

After their morning performance and...ya know what, who cares? You all know what happens. They basically sing, dance, bathe, and eat. The only thing that changes is the song Chihiro sings. Alright, you all may pick a song for her and listen to it or read it or something. Let's move on to something, anything, else which is at least different if not more exciting. Wait, let's see what dear Haku is up to.

"_**Oh nice authoress, why pick on me?" **_

HEY! No talky during fanficcy to authoress.

"_**Why the heck are you talking like that?" **_

I DON'T KNOW! Now zip your lip and let my write the stinking update already.

"_**Are you going to have those stupid inner voices torment me again? I nearly lost it when that sappy moment came up two chapters ago." **_

You're talking to me and I'm pretty much air to you, I think you've already lost it my friend. But enough about that...gosh, I feel like Strong Bad checking his e-mails.

"_**Who's Strong Bad?" **_

Never you mind my little victim...I mean, morsel...I mean, friend. Heh...

"_**Ok..."**_

Anyway, as for your question about the little voices in your head, more than likely yes...yes you will from them in this chapter and I shall sit here and laugh and hopefully some of wonderful readers shall laugh too.

"_**Dang..." **_

Sorry, but the little voices is what makes this fanfic oh so wonderful and special to nearly everyone except the characters. Well, at least I hook you up with Chihiro. That's gotta count for something.

"_**...yeah, I guess." **_

YAY! Everyone goes home happy.

"_**Um..." **_

Ahem, now may I try to put together yet another chapter.

"_**Be my guest."**_

Ok, other than irritating me and taking up my time, let's see what you're up to...

* * *

Haku sat outside of the pig pen, reading a scroll in peace. It was nice and quiet. The scroll he was reading was about how Yubaba broke the law of the spirits. He learned she had stolen Zeneba's golden seal and fused their magic to bide past the laws. Now, she had to be out to get something Chihiro possessed.

In frustration, Haku kicked the box of other scrolls next to him. One rolled open and it had a diagram. He picked it up and stared in shock. It was the necklace he had given to Chihiro five years ago.

"What...what is this?" he gasped, scanning it. There was writing under the picture.

_**The Necklace of Two Worlds**_

_**This sacred charm has the power to turn a spirit human or vise versa. A spirit trapped int he human world may use this necklace to return home or turn into a human. The same applies to a human trapped within the spirit world. The one who wields this necklace can absorb its power as well. If anyone does this, they will have the power to destroy one world.**_

"Oh my God...Yubaba wants Chihiro's necklace to destroy the realm of mortals. I have to warn Chihiro." Haku jumped to his feet, the scroll gripped tightly in his fist. He ran towards the flowers but something wound around him. A rope of some sort, so tight it cut circulation. Haku fell to the floor, grunting.

"You will not tell anybody. In fact, you're a dangerous little rat to keep around Haku." Yubaba smirked slightly. "Unfortunately, I cannot kill you unless I put you under contract. Pity you will rot in a dungeon forever. But tell me, Haku. Why did you help that little whelp? Was it out of pity? Or was it out of love?"

"That's none of your God-Forsaken business, Yubaba." The crone shrugged.

"Fine! Suit yourself! Time to go to your new home, Haku." Yubaba laughed wickedly and dragged Haku away. Hiding in the shadows, Chihiro walked out into the sunlight after Yubaba disappeared. She bent and picked up the diagram of the necklace.

"So...Haku gave me this necklace...and it can free me of this world or make me a part of it. But...I don't know which path to take." Chihiro sighed. "Hey conscience, now is a good time to talk to me. I need someone's advice and you're good at that."

"_**Ok, I'm here."**_

"_Thank goodness! What should I do? I can go home but I don't know if I want to. There's this problem and my parents are still pigs, Haku was kidnapped, and I...I don't know what to do."_

"_**Ok, calm down. You need to take a deep breath and try to relax...good. Alright, for the staying or leaving matter. Why would you want to stay? Don't give me attitude, just answer."**_

"_...well, I guess because I made so many friends here and...alright. You better swear you won't be all in my face when I finally confess this. I don't want to hear, 'HA! I told you so! I told you so!' Got it?"_

"_**Ok, ok! Just spit it out already."**_

"_Alright, fine...I l-l-love him...God, that was harder than it should have been."_

"_**All that I can say is...it's about damn time you confess. I mean, sheesh girl."**_

"_So what the heck am I supposed to do?"_

"_**Well, for one thing you gotta set him free. Then, you gotta tell him. However, only tell him if you are sure with all of your soul that you want to stay. Once oyu chose the path, there is no turning back. Can't help you with the parent thing."**_

"_But, can't you give me more info?"_

"_**Look, I hate to break it to ya, sweetie, but I'm only the moral part of your brain. I'm not your intelligence. And if you think I can talk, boy, you should listen to her rant. Chihiro, the anser to what you should do is, despite the corniness, in your heart."**_

"_...yeah, that was corny. But...ugh, are you sure?"_

"_**Hey, I'm no genius. But I'm sure. Now, let's grab Lin, Kamaji, and everyone else and go and show that hag a thing or two. Oh, and tell her that I say she's butt ugly."**_

"_We both think that."_

"_**True..."**_

Chihiro grinned and ran towards the bathhouse.

"_Haku, I shall set you free. I promise..."

* * *

_

**I UPDATED! YEAH!**


	9. Three Words

**Alright, I have good news and I guess it's pretty much bad news. Good news, I'm updating after two weeks. Bad news, next chappie is the final. More good news, I'm going on an update frenzy/ My goal is to update every fanfic I've written that needs an update wen I update the next chappie so, Yay.**

**Also, I just want to say something. I saw Princess Mononoke and it was awesome but you want to know something? CURSE THE ENDINGS TO MIYAZAKI'S MOVIES! I've wanted to change the endings to both of his movies that I've seen. They are awesome movies but the endings could be better.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

_Three Words_

"...and THAT is what happened." Chihiro panted slightly after telling the long story. "So, are you going to help me?"

"Of course we are! What kind of friends would say no?" Lin asked.

"No!" Kamaji said. They stared at him and he chuckled. "I'm joking, of course I'll help. But...someone needs to run the boiler or else Yubaba will be suspicious."

"Can the little soot balls do it?" Chihiro asked. Kamaji scratched his chin.

"Perhaps I can combine some to make a larger soot ball who can do my job...eh, it's worth a shot."

**Fast Forward...Yubaba's Place**

"Where is Haku?" Chihiro demanded. Yubaba chuckled darkly and smirked at Chihiro.

"Sen, Sen, little Sen, I'm afraid that if I told you where he is, my plan would fall apart. However...if you honestly wish to free him..." Chihiro stared at Yubaba impatiently.

"Well? I don't have all day!" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll grant him his freedom if you give me your necklace." Chihiro looked down at her necklace.

"I don't believe you..." she muttered. Yubaba snapped her fingers and Haku appeared. He was badly beaten and he groaned slightly as he fell the ground. "HAKU!" she cried, running towards him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Yubaba scolded, grinning. A bubble appeared around Haku and was like a solid dome that kept him in and Chihiro out. "Give me what I want, and you may have your beloved Haku back." "Don't do it, Chihiro!" Kamaji cried. Yubaba whirled on him.

"SILENCE!" she yelled, using a spell on him that caused Kamaji to catapult backwards and hit a wall.

"Kamaji!" Lin yelled, running over to see if he was hurt. Yubaba turned back to Chihiro.

"You have a difficult choice to make, Chihiro. Give me the necklace or I shall kill Haku one way or another." Chihiro shut her eyes in frustration. What choice was there?

"Alright..." she whispered, taking off her necklace. Kamaji and Lin gasped. Chihiro walked over to Yubaba slowly. She held up the necklace. "Release Haku..." Yubaba grinned and snapped her fingers. The bubble vanished and she snatched the necklace.

"Ah HA!" Chihiro ran over to Haku. She held him in her arms and stared at him desperately.

"Haku, please wake up!" she pleaded. His eye lids moved slightly and slowly opened.

"Chihiro?" he whispered. A smile of relief spread onto her face.

"It's alright, Haku..." she murmured. Yubaba laughed wickedly.

"NOW, ULTIMATE POWER IS MINE!" she yelled, cackling maniacally. The necklace which now floated above her head glowed.

"No, she has the necklace!" Haku cried. He grunted in pain from the sudden movement. Chihiro helped support him in her arms. Yubaba continued to laugh.

"Now...wait, what?" she gasped. The necklace started to vibrate uncontrollably. "NO! What is this a...A DUPLICATE!" Yubaba cried. Chihiro laughed a little.

"That's right Yubaba, it's a fools necklace which drains the power from any greedy fool who tries to use it for magical purposes." A blinding light filled the room.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yubaba yelled. A pulse of power filled the air and a shattering sound was head. Little gold sparkles floated down to the ground like tiny star. The ceiling was gone but the actual stars in the night sky above was beautiful.

Haku turned to Chihiro. "You...save me..." he whispered. She gave him a small smile.

"Now we're even."

"Where is your real necklace?" Haku asked. Chihiro reached into her pocket and pulled it out. The necklace hovered above her palm and glowed. "It looks like you can go home now..." he muttered sadly. Chihiro pushed the necklace to the ground and put her arms around Haku's neck.

"But I'm already home, Haku. I want to stay here, with you." He stared at her in surprise.

"You mean...?" She nodded.

"I love you, Haku." He gently pulled her head towards his and pressed his lips against hers. The necklace floated up, higher than before and over the two lovers. When they pulled away, the necklace snapped onto Chihiro's neck. A light outlined her and soon faded. She changed somehow... "What happened?"

Haku smiled. "You are now a spirit. The spirit of the Human World. One of a kind!" he announced. Chihiro grinned and the necklace started to glow again. Her parents suddenly appeared next to them.

"Mom, Dad!" Chihiro gasped. She ran over to them and hugged the two.

"Chihiro, what is going on?" her mom asked.

"We are now official spirits of the spirit world. Mom, Dad, there is someone I'd like you to meet..." She took their hands and pulled them over to Haku. "This is Haku!"

"Nice to meet you!" he greeted politely.

"My little girl has a boyfriend!" Chihiro's dad shouted triumphantly. Chihiro hugged Haku and giggled. Chihiro's mom watched as her father danced around insanely under the midnight sky like a mad man. Not to far in the distance, fireworks shot up in the sky for a celebration elsewhere.

But to them, it was the celebration of a new beginning. Chihiro sighed! Last time she had left her love. This time was different...

**_"Aww, a happy ending!"_**

_"Yes, yes, how joyful that love triumphs once more over evil. Although I must say..."_

**_"I must say...SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE, INTELLIGENCE! Quit being such a know-it-all. DON'T say it."_**

_"Hoo-rah, I have three voices to now torment me."_

**_"Don't you feel loved, Chihiro?"_**

_"Actually I do, by Haku."_

**_"YEAH! Intelligence don't you say a word"

* * *

_**

**Aww, there's the ending to this chappie. Wait until you see the next once. Heh!**


	10. Do you?

**AHHHH! You people are so sweet to review me! I love all of my readers who enjoy my fanfics. And to those who agreed with me about Miyazaki's endings to his movies, go you! Ok, here is the final chapter...oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry...APRIL FOOLS! I'm one day late for that gag but STILL! Ok, I'll shut up now.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

_Do you?_

"Chihiro, sweetie, are you ready?"

"Almost!"

**Dear Diary,**

**I cannot believe it. It's been five years in the realm of the mortals since my family and I became spirits. Now, look at me. Haku always calls me the most beautiful flower of this realm every time he brings me the loveliest roses. Talk about a corny line, but nonetheless, sweet. **

**Oh, but today...today was finally the day after five months of waiting. Five months ago, corny lines and nervous break downs led to this glorious day. After break down number twenty-eight, Haku finally asked me. My conscience would not shut up for two weeks, mostly because she was screaming her head off at my intelligence. **

**I found out their real names. Who to know they actually had real names? Well, my conscience's name is Sentaku (choice) and my intelligence's name is Chei (wisdom). Cool, huh? Oh, I need to finish getting ready. Bye!**

**-Chihiro**

She picked up her silver hair brush and went through her silky brown hair until it shone. She picked up a blue scarf with gold trim and tied her hair into a ponytail with it. Gold earring glittered in her lobed and bracelets of real gold with polished blue onyx were worn on the top of each arm. Thin black bangles were on her wrists. Chihiro slipped on her blue high heels and walked over to a tall mirror in her dressing room.

The silk Chinese dress she wore went about as long as her ankles and had a high slit to the upper area of her thighs on the right leg. It was light blue with gold dots, gold and blue butterflies, and gold trim on the arm holes and hem. Chihiro smiled at her reflection. She looked lovely, beautiful even.

The door behind her opened and Yuuko stepped into the room. (Yuuko is Chihiro's mother and Akio is Chihiro's father) She gasped as Chihiro turned around. A tear came to her eye and she ran over to hug Chihiro.

"Oh sweetie, you look so beautiful!" she cried. Chihiro gasped for air.

"Mom, I'm not going to look beautiful if you keep hugging me like this." Yuuko released Chihiro who gasped for breath.

"I'm sorry! Oh, I cannot believe my little baby is getting married today." Chihiro smiled and nodded.

"Believe it, Mom! Now that Haku and I are going to get married, we can finally run the bathhouse together without any problems and maybe start a family. Bou is my adopted son and he's already eight years old." Yuuko nodded.

"It still feels like all of this is a dream." Chihiro shook her head.

"Not this time, it's real." Yuuko nodded again and hugged Chihiro one more time.

"I'll see you out there, sweetheart." She walked out of the room and Chihiro sighed slightly. She picked up her bouquet of yellow roses and walked out of her room.

_'Well, here goes everything...'_

She stood outside of the flower arch leading out to the alter. Two slugs smiled at her, assuring she was going to be fine. Chihiro sighed slightly and the music started. A parade of little girls in frilly white dresses danced past her and down the alter, throwing flowers up in the air from their baskets. Bridesmaids in pink gowns glided down the aisle, followed by the ring bearer, Bou himself. He was a big as he was years ago when he was baby but had hair and actual clothes.

Bou was very careful not to fall on anybody or step on them. The music changed and Chihiro took a deep breath. Akio stood in front of her and nodded. They hooked elbows and walked slowly down the aisle. Everyone who sat turned to look at them. Haku stood at the end of the aisle with Kamaji as his best man. The minster was an elderly frog who smiled at them warmly.

They got to the end of the alter. "Who gives this lovely woman to this man?" the frog asked.

"I, Akio Ogino, give my daughter to this man." Akio released Chihiro's arm and went to sit next to Yuuko in the front row. Chihiro clutched her bouquet nervously. But seeing Haku's warm, comforting smile helped to relax her.

"Very well!" The minister cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony. Does anybody here have a reason these two should not be wed? Speak now, or forever hold your peace. And if your reason is because you 'love' Haku, then please forever hold your peace." Some of the girls in the audience grumbled to themselves. "The same applies if you 'love' Chihiro." A few guys also started to grumble. The minister massaged his temples in frustration.

"I don't think anybody here had a good reason these two should not be wed!" Yuuko piped up. The minster nodded.

"May I see the rings?" Bou handed the pillow to the minster. 'Thank you! Now, I want each of you to take a ring. Now place it on the other's finger and say 'With this wing, I thee wed.'" Haku took Chihiro's left hand and slipped the ring on her middle finger.

"With this wing, I thee wed." Chihiro took Haku's right hand and slipped his ring onto his middle finger.

"With this wing, I thee wed." The minister chuckled slightly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Haku leaned down to kiss Chihiro.

**Ohhhhhh, it's so...BEAUTIFUL! I swore not to cry either. Oh, oh, oh...**

"Um...Miss Authoress, could you please get a grip?" Haku asked.

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Give me a moment...ok, ok, I'm done.**

"Thank you!" he sighed. Haku kissed Chihiro, everyone went "aww" and then came...THE AFTER PARTY! Oh, but you all don't wanna hear bout that. It was pretty boring. People drank SAKE until they got drunk and ate cake. Tenshi, Tora, Kibou, Niji, and Unmei performed, yadda, yadda, yadda.

* * *

Chihiro walked out of the restroom to see Haku sitting on their bed with his back to her. He was busy buttoning up his top. She grinned slightly and snuck over to him. Without warning, she tackled him onto the bed, laughing at his surprise.

"Why did you have to do that?" he asked, whining a little. She giggled a little and shrugged.

"Because it was fun!" she answered. "Why are you buttoning up your shirt? It's a waste of time." Haku grinned at her.

"Well, tonight is our first night as husband and wife..." he mused slightly. She nodded, winking a little. "So..."

"So, have you noticed it is getting late?" she asked in a somewhat flirty voice.

"I noticed!"

"Then you know what time it is, don't you?" He nodded and gently pushed Chihiro off him. Haku got off the bed and she pouted slightly. Then, he spun around without warning and picked her up bridal style, nuzzling at her collarbone a little. She shrieked slightly but then laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

Haku threw her onto the bed and laid next to her, snatching her waist. Chihiro turned out the lamps and turned back to Haku.

**The End

* * *

**

**Yeah...sorry for somewhat lustful ending. By the way, if you would like to read a lemon off this fanfic, then I ask someone else to write it. If you would like to write up a lemon off this fanfic please ask me and then do your thing. I suck at writing lemons and they kinda freak me out. So...yeah. This is it, sad, I know. But, now I will update my other fanfics. YAY!**


End file.
